


You Ruined It

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.<br/>Dean spends the night trying to propose to Cas, only to get an unexpected reaction from the Angel when he finally gets the chance. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ruined It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting for this completely sucks, I have completely forgotten how to use this site :P Just let me get the hang of it again.

“Today’s the day, Sammy!” Dean smiled and clapped his brother on the back, “Today’s the day I pop the question!”

“I’ll alert the media.” Sam joked as he reached for his laptop.

“Yup. Breaking News ladies and gents; eligible bachelor Dean Winchester is officially off the market.” Dean was grinning from ear to ear, excited and hopped up on adrenaline and about 2 hours of shut eye. He was afraid if he stopped grinning, his nerves would win out over his excitement and he’d lose the little bit of burger he’d eaten earlier.

“I’ll be sure to let Cas know that before today you were still ON the market.” Sam laughed, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

“Do not kick a guy on his day, Sammy, it’s bad luck.” Dean said.

“On the wedding day, Dean, not the engagement day.”

“Yeah, well let’s just make sure there IS a wedding day.” He snapped, suddenly nervous.

“Dude, I was joking. It will be fine, calm down,” Sam reassured him.

Dean knew it would be okay, he didn’t need Sam to tell him that. The knowledge that it would be okay did not, however, make the lump in his throat or the fucking butterflies in his stomach go away. Butterflies! Him! You know something is messed up in your life when yet another apocalypse doesn’t make you blink but the idea of getting rejected by your boyfriend makes you nervous.

Dean stopped that thought in its tracks. There’s no way Cas would reject him. Would he? They hadn’t really been dating for very long- Hell, Dean didn’t even know if he would call what they were doing now dating! He wasn’t sure he even knew HOW to date- but at the same time he felt like this was a long time coming. If you’d have told Dean 7 years ago that he’d be settling down and getting married- never mind to an Angel of the Lord- he would have laughed in your face.

“That life ain’t for me,” he would have said, “I’m too busy kicking ass, and fighting the good fight. Besides, I’m not really a monogamy kind of guy if you get my drift.”

He never would have guessed that his partner (7 years ago Dean would have SAID wife, but he always knew deep down that it could go either way) would be fighting that fight right alongside him.

No, 7 years ago marriage was just not an option for Dean. But the moment that Angel in the dirty trench coat yanked his ass out of the pit his fate was decided. The moment they met- officially met- those blue eyes and that messy hair had Dean’s heart jumping into his throat, and it was all downhill from there. They’d snowballed, he and Cas, from strangers, to friends, to… something more, something neither of them could put words to, and why not just make that jump from whatever-the-hell to lovers? So they did. And here he was, just a few measly months later, getting ready to pop the question.

“Where is Cas, anyway?” Sam asked him, breaking him out of his inner turmoil, “Are you guys going on an actual date?”

“Yes,” Dean huffed, “at a stupid fancy restaurant and everything.”

Sam laughed, “When’d you two become romantics?”

Dean pointed his finger at his brother threateningly, “Do not joke, Sammy, you were the one who introduced him to those sappy chick-flicks and told him it was ‘proper dating procedure’ or whatever.”

“It’s not like the guy’s never been on a date before.” Sam offered.

“Not technically, he hasn’t,” Dean said, “Not like this.”

“Dean?” he heard Castiel’s voice call from the entrance of the bunker, “Are we going? We have a reservation.”

Dean looked at Sam in exasperation, “We have a reservation,” he echoed, “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, man,” Sam clapped him on the back, “You two have fun!” he joked more loudly, “Have him back by midnight, Cas!”

“I don’t understand,” Cas said as they left, “What happens at midnight?”

“The Impala turns back into a pumpkin and I lose my glass slippers.” He answered sarcastically as they climbed into the car.

Cas seemed to catch the tone and elected to ignore it.

* * *

 He was nervous all the way to the restaurant. Some fancy place with a French name and a maître di and expensive food that reminded him way too much of the time he and Sam were almost made a meal of at Avante Guarde Cuisine. It definitely wouldn’t have been his first choice, even on a date as important as this one, but Cas had had his heart set on doing this date “right”.

Neither of them said a word until they got to the restaurant. Cas must’ve sensed his nervousness because he didn’t pry or try to make Dean talk to him, which Dean was thankful for because at the moment he felt like he might lose his lunch.

When they got to the restaurant, Dean refused to hand the Impala over to the valet and started a bit of a fight with him.

“Dean, just let him park it,” Cas sighed.

“Why? I am perfectly capable of parking my own damn car!” Dean argued, not really angry with the valet at all, and becoming increasingly frustrated with himself at his own self destructive tendencies. Why did he automatically turn his nerves into anger, even when he knew he was doing it?

“It is a part of the services here, Dean, I severely doubt this man in a demon.” Cas hissed under his breath.

“I never said that,” Dean said.

“Then what is the problem?” Cas asked, noticeably chagrined.

“Nothing!” Dean snapped, turning to the valet, “Here. Don’t scratch her, she’s a classic.”

“That won’t be a problem, sir,” the valet said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice at the word, sir.

“Well this date is off to a wonderful start.” Dean commented sarcastically, angry with himself for already dropping the ball on this date. No, he wasn’t too keen on just handing the keys to Baby over to a complete stranger, but that wasn’t totally the reason for the attitude. His nerves were going into overdrive now that they’d actually reached the restaurant. Never mind that he had no idea how to go on a regular, fancy, romantic date, he wasn’t sure he’d really thought through the whole proposing thing. Was he going to wait until they left, or do it at dinner with everyone watching them? He didn’t really want to do it in front of an audience, especially not with the risk of getting into a fight with homophobes in the restaurant, but what would Cas think was more romantic? He didn’t think waiting until the end of the whole date was going to be very romantic either, though, and was silently cursing himself for not planning this thing beyond just buying a ring.

“It’s fine,” Cas said, taking his hand and leading him towards the doors. Dean was suddenly very grateful that Cas was such a low maintenance boyfriend, and how easily he could put Dean’s indiscretions behind him.

They had to wait to be seated, and while they did Dean psyched himself up and tried to get their date back on the right track. They were led to a small table in the center of the room under a chandelier. There was some sort of floral centerpiece on the table that Dean would have said was gaudy or tacky, but kept his mouth shut in the interest of keeping Cas happy with the date. The table was so small that when they sat down, their knees bumped under the table and Dean had to sit at an angle to fit them both at the table comfortably.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” the hostess asked.

“I’ll have a beer,” Dean said.

“Uh, yes. Same here,” Cas echoed, still unsure about ordering food and trying new things.

“Right away,” the hostess smiled and went away.

“You know you can have whatever you want,” Dean told him, “You don’t have to get what I get.”

“No, it’s fine. I like beer. Beer is good. Nothing tastes quite right to me anyway, too many molecules.” Cas wrinkles his nose in distaste, but then shrugs and looks blankly back at Dean.

“Then why did we come to a restaurant?” Dean asked, “This kind of joint is definitely not my thing.”

“It’s a pivotal human experience, Dean.” Cas explained.

“News flash, buddy: You aren’t human!” Dean pointed out.

“But YOU are!” Cas argued, seemingly riled, he sighed, “How can we expect this relationship to work if I don’t have a full understanding of what a human relationship is?”

He turned those eyes, those impossibly blue eyes, on Dean, and Dean saw genuine worry. There was a desperation there that Dean hadn’t seen in them since Purgatory. Cas was truly worried that if he didn’t do exactly what he thought he was supposed to, things wouldn’t work out. He was actually scared of losing Dean.

“Cas,” Dean said, reaching his hand under the table and placing it on Castiel’s knee, “You gotta listen to me, man. This is not a human relationship. This is a human-ANGEL relationship, and let’s face it, Cas, I am no normal kind of human so I’m not even sure the word human applies here. We are not conventional, Cas. We don’t have to be conventional, we have never been conventional in any sense of the word. Do you get what I’m saying, man? You don’t have to try to be human or understand human relationships or whatever else. I just want you to be you, ok?”

“Okay,” Cas answered simply, but his eyes spoke for him, and they were full of relief.

“Now why don’t we get out of here? Hit a bar so I can get a burger- because I do still have to eat- and just play this thing by ear?” Dean suggested.

“Yes,” Cas agreed, “Let’s… play it by ear.”

Dean grinned, “Alright! Let’s go.”

Dean’s nerves melted away as they entered the greasy little bar and grill, and ordered him a beer and a burger. He was much more in his element here, and he was starting to look forward to proposing. Why did it matter where you were, or how fancy you looked proposing? All that should matter is that you love each other. He mentally kicked himself for being such a sap.

“Dean,” Cas started.

“Yeah?” He responded through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

“I know that officially, we have not been together long, but considering our history, I think—.”

“HEY!” he was interrupted by a commotion going on over by the bar, “He BIT me!” a woman was screaming, holding a hand to her throat to stop the blood, “Somebody stop him!” She was pointing out the door where the man she’d been with had just fled.

Dean jumped and was out the door faster than Cas could realize what was going on. He jumped and tackled the man before he could get very far down the street. The man turned, hissing and trying to fight Dean off, and Dean saw the extra row of teeth that indicated that he was a vampire. He pulled out a large knife (that, yes, he HAD brought on his date. You never know when you’re gonna have to kill something, and clearly it was needed), and hacked its head off. He dragged the body quickly into the alley beside the bar before anyone could see it. Cas appeared at his shoulder, “What happened?”

“Vampire,” Dean huffed, still catching his breath, “Is the lady still in there?”

“Yes,” Cas said quietly.

“Good, let’s go question her. There’s probably a nest.”

“Dean, we are on a date.” Cas frowned.

“So you just wanna let these vamps kill people?” Dean raised his eyebrow and Cas said nothing, “Didn’t think so. Let’s go.”

Dean pulled the fake FBI badge out of his jacket pocket as they approached the woman, “Excuse me, ma’am. If you’re all done being patched up there, I just have a few questions.”

The woman who was bandaging her neck nodded, and excused herself. The wounded lady turned her frightened eyes on Dean, “Did you get him?”

Dean nodded, “Yes, ma’am, I called my partner, he’s being taken into custody as we speak. Did you know the man?”

She shook her head, “Not really, no. We were set up on a blind date. He said his name was Markus… I didn’t get a last name.”

“A blind date,” Dean repeated, “Internet?”

“No, a friend set us up.” She answered.

Dean shot Cas a meaningful look before turning back to the woman, “And what’s your friend’s name?”

“Julia Thorton.” She said, “She lives on 1st. I’m sorry I don’t know the house number.”

“How about a phone number?” Dean asked.

She nodded, “Here,” she took out a pen and wrote a number on a napkin, sliding it over to him.

“Thank you for your time, ma’am.” Dean turned back to Castiel, “Come on, let’s go.”

Cas followed him out the door, “This date is not going as well as I’d hoped.”

Dean shrugged, “That’s the job, Cas. Where there’s monsters, we stop what we’re doing and work.” Truth be told he wasn’t happy about the night’s turn of events either, although the hunt was taking his mind off of his nerves. He was beginning to wish they’d just stayed at the fancy French place, but hey, he wasn’t one to close his eyes and just pretend that people weren’t getting murdered around him just for convenience. He’d find time somewhere in this mess to propose to Cas, but first they had some vampires to find. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

“Dean?” his brother answered, “What happened? Did something go wrong?”

“Vampire,” Dean said, “I dealt with it, but I’m not gonna take the chance that he’s alone. Could you look up an address for me? Julia Thorton. I’ve got a number too if that helps.”

“No need,” said Sam, “Julia Thorton- 532 1st. So did you pop the question sometime before the vampire attack?” he asked, quieter in case Cas could hear his end of the line.

“No,” Dean told him, “but I will. Hey, could you do some body disposal for me, too? I left him in an alley beside the Bar & Grill on Main.”

“Sure thing,” Sam answered, “Good luck.”

They hang up.

“532 1st.” Dean repeats to Cas, “Let’s go.”

Cas begrudgingly climbed into the Impala’s passenger seat, somewhat sulky.

Dean clapped him on the thigh, “Hey, I know this date has been going lousy, Cas, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not to blame,” Cas said, “You didn’t invite the vampire.”

“No, I didn’t,” Dean laughed, “but still. I know this meant a lot to you and this wasn’t how you wanted it to go. I promise as soon as we kill ourselves some vampires, I will make it up to you.” He leaned over and kissed the Angel softly on the head. Cas was still frowning, but he nodded and seems a little less sulky.

They pulled up to the house and approached the door. Dean rang the doorbell and a woman, tall and thin with the longest red hair that Dean had ever seen on anyone, opened the door, “Can I help you?”

Dean held up his badge, “My name is Agent Smith, this is my partner, Agent Peters. May we come in?

The woman moved aside to let them through, “What is this about, Agents?” she asked, smiling.

“Your name is Julia Thorton?” Dean asked.

“It is.” The woman agreed.

“You recently set up a friend on a blind date with a man named Markus, is that correct?”

She nodded, “Yes, Talia and Markus. Both very good friends of mine.”

“Well your friend Markus attacked his date tonight and took a good sized chunk out of her throat,” Dean told her, “know anything about that?”

She looked surprised, but something on her face didn’t seem right to Dean, maybe it was the way she was still smiling with her eyes, “Oh dear! That is shocking!” she said, holding one hand to her throat in surprise.

“Did Markus have a history of violence, Miss Thorton?” Castiel asked her.

“Mrs.” Julia corrected, showing off her ring, “I’m recently married.” She flashed another grin, “No, sir. I’m sorry but Markus has always been… an Angel.” She glanced knowingly at Castiel.

Dean snapped and shoved her against the wall with his forearm, “Why don’t you tell us where the nest is, Mrs. Thorton?” he growled.

“Why, Mr. Smith,” She laughed, “You’re in it.”

This time her grin included a second row of razor sharp teeth, and she pushed at Dean hard with the one hand she’d wrested free, and sent him back. Dean pulled out his knife and went for her again, but she moved too fast and was out of his reach just as he swung.

“Damn it, Cas, grab her!” Dean yelled and they both darted toward her.

Dean got to her first and grabbed her by the arm but she knocked the knife out of his hand and pushed him to the ground, landing on top of him and pinning him as she smiled again and showed off her grotesquely full mouth.

“Markus was only supposed to bring one meal home for our honeymoon, but I guess I can treat myself a little bit,” she smiled and moved toward his throat.

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, his eyes starting to glow and the house started to shake.

One minute she was there, and the next she was dust, and Cas was grabbing onto his hand and pulling him up.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean grunted as he got to his feet, only to be attacked by a flurry of Angel reaching up to kiss him and bury his hands in his jacket. Dean’s mouth opened easily under Castiel’s, letting the Angel’s tongue in to explore and take stock of Dean to make sure he was okay. His hands followed suit, wandering on Dean’s body, never holding still to one part of him for long and holding him tightly to him. Dean smiled under Cas’ assault and allowed the Angel to take full control. They’d only been together a few months and the physical side of their relationship was even newer. And don’t get him wrong, there was a lot to the physical side already, but Cas had never really been the dominant one. Dean did have plans to change that of course, but for now he enjoyed Castiel’s inexperience. So it did come as somewhat of a shock to Dean to have Cas all over him like this now.

He chuckled as Cas broke away, “Cas, man, I HAVE been doing this for years. I am okay.”

Cas flushed, “I know.”

Dean pecked his lips softly, “Come on, let’s search the house. I think it was only the two of them, but better to be safe than sorry.”

After they’d confirmed that there were no other vampires in the house, and disposed of the body, they got back in the Impala and drove. Dean was flying high: High on the kill, high on the kiss, high on life. He was ready. He was going to do this.

“How exactly did you plan to make this up to me, Dean?” Cas asked him, not so moody now himself either.

“Oh, you know,” Dean grinned and waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Dean,” Cas chided, “Intercourse is not suitable reparation for the night that I had planned.”

“It is the way I do it.” Dean said jokingly under his breath.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked, sitting up a little straighter and looking out the window as he realized he didn’t recognize his surroundings, “This is not the way back to the bunker.”

“Trust me, Cas.” Dean answered, smirking. He pulled over and into a clearing off the side of the highway, surrounded by trees with a perfect view of the stars. He got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Confused, Castiel followed.

“Dean, what are we doing here?” he asked.

“Finishing our date,” he said, pulling two beers out of the trunk and handing one to Castiel. He took one long sip before turning to Cas, “Look, Cas, I’m not going to get all mushy here, because I don’t do mushy, but I’ve been trying to find a way to do this all night,” he said, “I know we’ve only been together for a few months but it feels like so much longer than that. Any other Angel could’ve been the one to pull my ass outta the pit, but it was you, and ever since then I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. And I never believed in Fate until I met the bitch, but I think she finally got something right this time, and that’s me and you. I love you, Castiel,” he said, pronouncing Cas’ full name like it was a snowflake melting on his tongue, “And if you would,” he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to him, “I’d like to marry you.”

Cas blinked in surprise and then looked down at the box. He opened it, the ring was just a simple silver band, nothing too girly. Dean had toyed with the idea of not even getting a ring at all, but Cas had been all about tradition and human experience so he thought he should.

“Well?” he asked when Cas was silent for far too long.

“You ruined it,” Cas groaned.

Dean frowned, “What did I do wrong?”

Cas sighed, “I was trying to propose to YOU all night!”

“What?” Dean asked, shocked.

Cas nodded, “That’s why I wanted to go somewhere nice. Sam said it was the proper way to do it. But then you didn’t like the restaurant, so I let you move us to the bar. I was about to propose when the vampire attacked.”

“Well, if it helps you could show me the ring.” Dean grinned.

Cas rolled his eyes, “I didn’t get you a ring, Dean. I got you a gun.”

“You got me a gun?” He exclaimed, confused, “A wedding GUN?”

Castiel nodded, “It seemed more appropriate, I know you are not a fan of jewelry.”

“Holy shit, Cas,” he pulled the Angel into another passionate kiss, this time he was in control and the Angel melted under his mouth.

“So,” Castiel breathed when they broke away, “Are we getting married?”

“Hell yeah, we’re getting married!” Dean exclaimed.

* * *

 

“Congratulations!” Sam said, spotting Cas’ ring as they walked into the room.

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas smiled.

“Dude,” Dean said, “You knew he wanted to propose too?”

Sam laughed, “Well I just wanted to see which one of you had the balls to do it first. Who won, by the way?”

“Dean did,” Cas told him, “Though it was not for lack of trying. The night would not let me get a word in edgewise.”

“Who cares who did it?” asked Dean excitedly, “We’re getting married! Married, dude!”

“Yes,” Cas smiled, “We are.”


End file.
